Andy
by onlyou
Summary: Of blind dates, diapers, and milk teas, Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood learns how to stick together for better and for worse.
1. Chapter 1

**I****  
><strong>

"Not you." Luna Lovegood looked at the blond that stood in front of him, who was as shocked and dumbfounded as she was. She did not go all the way to the city of London just to meet up with the young man that stood before her. He was clad in black pants paired with simple grey longsleeves, the first two buttons undone leaving a sightful of his collar bones. The sleeves were folded ¾ up and tucked and sealed with a swift black belt. His hair was tousled and strands stood here and there but it was his alluring cold grey eyes that did it for they were not cold and barren anymore. Epitome of pure elegance and man of quality, he was definitely attractive and all too familiar. Attractive, yet not Luna's cup of tea. Definitely not Luna's cup of tea. To start with, he's... well...

"So this is the gift Blaise has been ranting to me?" Draco Malfoy's infamous smirk spread across his face as Luna's temper began to rise. He quickly checked what she was wearing and smiled slyly when he noted how high her heels was.

"Kill me." Luna whispered under her breath. IIt was Hogwarts all over again, that unfaithful day ten years ago. She couldn't believe her luck, and most of all, her best friend Ginny Weasley. Being dragged into a dreaded blind date was bad enough, the blind date being Draco Malfoy was worse. To throw in a cherry on top, they were summoned to go to Bistrot Zinc to meet up with Ginny and her fiance, Blaise Zabini, who unfortunately happened to be Draco's best mate. There was no way she was going to be able to escape her fate for the night.

"The gift he bragged on and on about for months and the gift that I supposedly wouldn't be able to get my eyes and hands of once I see it is no other than Luna Lovegood." he stopped and took his time to stare at her, his eyes skimming from her head to her toe and back to her head. "The rumors about you getting bustier wasn't all false then."

She looked at him in the midst of disgust and shame. "You bastard, son of a witch."

"Damn right I am." he arrogantly cocked his head to the right and smirked. "But I gotta say Lovegood, that black dress does you good." He winked at her and placed an arm around her waist. She quickly moved away, grunting. He laughed, obviously enjoying the torture he's putting her under.

She rolled her eyes and groaned in disbelief, snapping his hand away from her. "For the love of Merlin, I am not going anywhere with you."

He shrugged his shoulders and smirked playfully once more. That smirk, that damn smirk. Luna swore that if she saw it again, she was really going to go nuts. "Oh really now Luna?" By now, Luna felt incredibly little and cold. Being in a strapless black dress that fell shortly mid thigh did not help. The last thing she wanted to do was have dinner with Draco as her escort. "I don't think Ginny would want you to not be there dear."

She groaned, knowing what Draco was saying was right. "We're not apparating together there Draco."

"Oh come on, why not?"

She stared at him blankly. "We are not apparating together, Draco. I will not apparate to the bistro with you." She looked at her wrist watch and pulled on her dress, regretting on following her friend's advice to wear it.

"Do you want this?" She looked at the coat draped over his arms. "Come on now, wouldn't want to get a cold now do you?"

Hesitantly, she pulled on her long blonde tresses and thought of one thing before taking the jacket: keep calm now and kill Ginny later.

x - o - x - o

"Oh God, Luna you made it!" Ginny flung her arms around her best friend. "It's been ages since we've last seen each other and I'm so so glad you made it tonight! I wouldn't want you to miss the important announcement Blaise and I have to make." She stopped to look at her silent friend, then noticed the black slimfit trench coat around her shoulders. She looked over to Draco who greeted her with a nod followed by a 'Weasley'. She looked back at Luna again and smiled mischievously. She leaned down to her friend's ear and whispered,"God Luna, we leave you and Draco for a little while and you've already-"

"Ginerva Weasley, don't get your knickers on a twist." Luna hissed angrily, taking off the black coat and shoving it to Draco's arm. The only reason why Luna

Blaise approached Draco with a handshake, a smirk painted onhis face. "Still got that sex appeal with the ladies I see." He pulled on the coat and watched Luna and Ginny go off to their table. "So, how was Luna?"

He shook his head and gave Blaise a shove. "Seriously mate. Hot and irresistible? Not the best words to describe her." He looked over to the said woman and frowned. They followed shortly to the table, Blaise sitting next to his fiancee and Draco beside an irritated Luna. It's not as if they both had a choice. They had to deal with one another. And though it's been years since they last talked, it didn't change the fact that Luna hated Draco to the bones.

"We've an important announcement to make you two."

Draco's lips curled into a playful smile. "Go on then Weasley, don't keep us waiting. This is the only reason why we're both here is it? Must be something private then." Throughout the years, the relationship between the Weasleys and the Malfoys have dramatically improved. Ever since Narcissa decided to take in Nymphadora Tonks again, things started to slowly patch up. One of those was the fine line between purebloods and muggleborns.

"Indeed it is mate." Blaise said as he wrapped an arm around Ginny's waist. "We've actually got two for you."

Luna stared at them impatiently. All she wanted to do was to go home and sleep. Watching a quidditch game with Ron would have been better than this, heck even book shopping with Hermione."Go on then."

Ginny excitedly peered at them, unsure where to start. "The wedding is in 1 week. Luna, you already know that you're my bridesmaid and Draco, you're Blaise's best man."

Luna's forehead didn't fail to cease in confusion, eyes blank and empty. She looked at Draco to make sure she heard correctly but Draco seemed to have the same look himself. She looked back at Blaise and Ginny, both smiling at them and waiting for any sort of response. "What?"

Blaise grinned even wider than before, his smile reaching almost both his ears. "We're getting married!"

"WHAT?" Luna and Draco chorused.

"Are you insane?" Draco growled.

"What's the rush?" Luna asked sincerely.

"That's the best and second part of what we have to announce to you." Blaise said, him and Ginny exchanging excited glances before turning to their friends once more. "Ginny and I, well," he looked down and then at them again, his eyes filled with happiness and his ears turning beet red. "8 months to go and little Zabini will be on his way."

x - o - x - o

"So that was what it was about!" Luna folded her arms across her chest as she exited the restaurant, Draco not far behind. People walked past them as the hours striked to 12am, closing time of the bistro and most of the places nearby. She shook her head as she pulled her hair out of her thin coat, preparing to go home as soon as she can. She looked at Draco besides her who was being swarmed with muggle women at the time. If they were still back in Hogwarts, he would have cursed them and called them 'mudbloods' but Draco Malfoy was a changed man, yes he was. If it was women, he didn't give a damn if she was a muggle born or a wizard. A woman is a woman and she was someone who needed care and affection, that is according to him. She laughed in disbelief as the women around him started taking out their mobile phones, preparing to get his number. Before they left, they made sure to roll their eyes at her and leave a goodbye at a pleased looking Draco.

"So the Slytherin Sex God still hasn't changed, I see." His eyes pierced through hers and there was silence between the two.

"What are you looking at Draco?"

He tilted his head and buttoned up his coat as he ran a hand through his sand colored hair. "You've not changed over the years."

"That's all you can say?" she questioned with skepticism. She shook her head and began to walk, Draco falling short behind her. "Go home to Astoria will you?"

The morning breeze played softly with her long hair and it reminded him of those white translucent curtains his mother had in one of his lavoratories when he was still a child. The ones that always seemed to dance to it's own music every time the wind chime rocked and diddled.. "Still bitter, I see?"

"What is there to be bitter about Draco?" she asked, as she almost reached the part in the city where magic was allowed. "I mean, we don't really know each other right?"

Draco watched as she disappeared. Like the wind, once there and now gone, without notice and without goodbye. He couldn't help but remember all of what has happened after the war. He smiled nostalgically and sighed, his feet taking him to the local coffee shop in town.

It was going to be a long night, rather, morning.

x- o - x -o

Hello everyone! Yes, this fic will be pretty much AU and I don't think I'll follow the book as much. Review and let me know if I should continue yes? I know it doesn't make sense (nothing of it haha) at all but I promise that it will if you stick with me once the next chapter is out. So review! The more reviews I get, the faster it will be out :) Thanks guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

"You and I are over, Ginny." Ginny rolled her eyes as she listened to Luna's impromptu speech on the trouble she's caused from the previous night. She looked at her blankly for a moment and then the next she was hitting her best friend with her old Transfiguration book. "You didn't even bother telling me that Draco Malfoy was going to be there! How could you Ginerva, you knew damn right that him and I are-"

"Luna, Luna! For crying out loud!" She burst into nonstop laughter but Luna didn't find anything funny.

"I refuse to sit inside a church with him, the least I desire to spend holidays with him." Ginny gave her a questioning look and Luna shot her a look. "Don't dare tell me otherwise because I know that once you marry Zabini I'll have to be dragged into your little escapades and Malfoy will be dragged as well and hell will break loose between the both of us." She looked back at Ginny and snidely stood up as her order was called by the barista. Their favorite coffee shop was swarmed on the lovely Saturday afternoon. Despite the weather forecast of cloudy and a 90% of rain, the air was crisp, the sky was clear, and the day was nothing but good. Ginny sighed and waited for her to get back. "Now, let's drop it and just eat peacefully."

She looked at her and pleaded, "All I'm asking is for you to get along til the wedding is done. I mean, that won't be hard right? Please Luna, the wedding isn't that far away and after that, whatever unfinished business you guys have with one another you can finish. I don't have any intentions to interrupt whatsoever. After the wedding, you can chase one another as much to your heart's content." Luna took a sip of her tea. "Promise me Luna. Besides, you two use to be crazy about one another! What happened?"

Ginny always had this particular look no one was ever able to resist. And Luna was not happy that she was doing it now. "Gin, I love you dearly and Merlin knows how much I'm willing to do for you but come on, it's Draco Malfoy. And key word: use to." Ginny absentmindedly shook her head. "This is Draco Malfoy, the Draco Malfoy. The same Malfoy that had me locked down his cellar, the same Malfoy that proposed to me, the same Malfoy that made me fall in love with himself. The Malfoy I caught naked as he could with Astoria Greengrass snuggled up against him warmly at his manor after days of not speaking to one another." she stopped and gave her a 'need I say more?' look. "This is Draco, Ginny. The same Draco I bawled my eyes out for, the same Draco that I thought I'd be spending the rest of my life with." she looked down at her drink and then back into the eyes of her best friend. "The same Draco I will never be ready to see again."

Ginny was not someone who runs short of words to say but this was an exception. She had been insensitive. She didn't even think about what her best friend might feel, yet alone ask her if she was alright. "I'm sorry Luna." she whispered, closing her eyes briefly and groaning to herself. "Merlin, I'm so stupid at times." Luna sneered and afterwards frowned. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry Luna. I just..." she looked at her, tears swelling in her eyes. She took a deep breath and gathered enough composure before speaking. "I'm so happy. I've found someone who was there today and every day, always happy by my side even though I'm not at the happiest moment in my life. He's... I love him Luna, with all my heart. If you've problems with the arrangements, do tell me and I'm sure Hermione wouldn't mind taking up your place instead. But I suppose it'll be different, walking down that aisle and having someone else by my side."

"Ginny, I never deprived you from your plans." Luna mumbled. "I just don't think I'm ready to be with him again."

"I'm sure Draco never meant to leave you."

She shook her head. "But he did. Love shifted the opposite direction from me. Life goes on. I had to go on."

x - o - x - o

The sun illuminated against the copper material frame in which the Malfoy family photograph was enclosed in. Draco's hands ran through the thick fabric of the velvet curtains of his room, sipping on the dark coffee his house elf brought him moments ago. As he watched the sun rise from the east, thoughts and memories rushed to his head one by one, reminding himself of the warmth that once use to surround him every time he woke up as early as he did today. As he took a sip of the freshly brewed coffee, he felt evocative, remembering the ghost of his past and things he's done that he regretted later. He set aside the cup on his bedside table and grabbed the only piece of accessory he wore. The rock in between his fingers felt like they weighed more than they did and it was as if he was being dragged down by the weight of it, dragged down to rock bottom. He traced the sparkling white diamond, holding it in the direction where the sun was shining. He covered his eyes with his free hand, watching it sparkle and shine.

This was suppose to be in her finger.

He sighed, turning away from the window. He grabbed onto his cloak and apparated away to the only place he felt at ease: The Malfoy Manor.

x - o - x - o

Even though no one lived in the manor anymore, the trees aligning the courtyard were kept clean and neat possibly by the house elves that still inhabited the lifeless place. It's been awhile since he's been in Whiltshire and it was exactly how he remembered it. The garden was green, highlighted by the fountain that shined against the light. He looked at the place that he once use to play in as a child. Now that he was no longer one, he felt far away, as if he's been gone for a long time and has finally made his come back. The doors opened inward, as it always has when there was someone coming to the house, house elves greeting him the moment he entered. He beckoned them with a hand to scatter away and they did as what their master told them to. The drawing room was silent as he sat on the head chair of the polished ornate table where his father use to take place on. A roaring fire appeared beneath a marble mantelpiece where Draco fixed his eyes on.

"Don't you think it's time to tell her the truth?"

A small smirk spread across Draco's lips, his chiseled face beaming against the candlelight's flame, the sun's radiance shining down upon his dull grey eyes. "Why should I?"

Blaise's fingers traced the outline of one of the mahogany chairs. "You're an entire conglomerate of a mess mate and I've got to say you still look pretty damn good. But that's not my point."

"Do you ever have one?"

"I actually do, good sir." he cocked his head to the side and gave him a lopsided grin. "You're not going to make me say that six letter word that I know you're feeling right?" He looked at him blankly and signed for him to continue. "Regret."

x - o - x - o

Alright, alright. I know I'm terrible. I mean, 2 chapters with both cliffhangers, come on, who likes those kinda of things right? But you can't deny the fact that it makes the readers want to read more. Hehe. Anyways, belated happy new years to everyone! And as a belated gift, here is the second chapter! The first chapters of this story, I think, will be short and blatant, leaving hints of what I have in mind for the whole story. So don't expect much maybe til the fourth chapter or so? It's not that far. Haha. 2nd sem of my first year in college has resumed but I vowed I'll start writing again so hopefully, I'll have the 3rd chapter before February rolls or sometime during it's first week. Thanks for all the reviews! If you want me to continue, do review! There's more story alerts than reviews and that kind of makes me sad! Review and tell me what you think!

Toodles! xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

"I don't have a very good feeling about this Gin." Luna took a deep breath as she watched Ginny fill her trunks with clothes good for one week. "I mean, of all the places you guys could go to, why to America?" She gave her a look and Luna just held her hands. "I mean, it's really not practical! If you two wanted to get away for awhile, stay somewhere near London! Like France or Spain."

Ginny smiled and stopped briefly, looking out the window. "I'm excited." she closed her eyes. "I mean, for the first time since Blaise and I got together, this is the first time we'll be out of the country; just the two of us." She clasped her hands together and pleaded Luna. "Please please please be a darling Luna and just be happy. I mean, why are you so worried anyways?"

She frowned. "It's not as if I'm not happy for you two. Of course I'm happy that you guys will be going on this trip. I know it means a lot to you." she gave Luna a sweet grin, a grin that expressed gratefulness for her friend. "It's just that New York is so far away. And it'll be just the two of you."

"You're worse than my mother when I told her about this the other day!" she joked. "She practically begged on her knees, pleading that I don't flee the country. I told her, 'mum! It's not as if I'm going to be moving there permanently!'" She burst into a hysterical fit of laughter and Luna couldn't help but join in. "Honestly Luna, I've never been happier." It was true. It was obvious that Ginny had a different glow. Everyone's noticed it and she didn't want to be a burden.

She frowned. "Oh." she let her body sink into the pool of clothes Ginny had laying on her bed. "Maybe it's because I'll miss you while you're gone. I mean, 2 weeks of not seeing you?"

She closed her trunk, took out her wand, and cast a spell on her trunk. It shrunk, folding itself into two, then three, then four. When it appeared to be as thin as carbon paper, Ginny took it and folded it once more. She placed it on her pockets and took her best friend's hand. "I'm really happy Luna. Really, really happy. I'm so grateful I met Blaise and couldn't be happier with anyone else."

* * *

><p>"You've gone mad, you." Draco hugged Blaise before he took some floo powder. He turned to Ginny and laughed. "Both of you have gone mad! If you're looking for a place to get away, just go to France! I'm sure both of you would love it there."<p>

Luna rolled her eyes. Of course he'd know, she thought, He's taken Astoria there before. She recalled seeing the Daily Prophet's front cover, Draco Malfoy never failing to make the cover. "That's what I told them." she muttered, trying to brush her thoughts away. She gave Ginny one last hug.

"Please promise me to look after the house." Ginny told them firmly. "I don't want to go back with the news of Ron partying hard and getting drunk here. Oh, and don't tell him."

Draco smirked. "I'd love to tell him. I believe we have a meeting later. Couldn't miss that ginger head even if I wanted to." She gave him a devilish glare and he laughed, shaking his head. "Oh, you're so gullible, has anyone told you that?" She fixed her glare at him and Draco smirked, feeling rather good that he's managed to get on her nerve once more. Just because she was his best friend's fiancée didn't mean that he would stop teasing her. "I'm just kidding Weaselette, I'm not going to tell her brother."

"You shouldn't. I mean, you could if you really want to. But you don't have any idea on what I have against you." His face grew into an unexplainable look. "Let's see... There's that one time when you thought Hermione was rather good looking and-"

"I said I wasn't telling him." he snapped. Ginny grinned in delight. Payback never felt good, especially when it was Draco she was ticking off.

Blaise laughed. "You're really going to let her get into your head?"

They all said their goodbyes, Draco and Luna wishing them a safe trip. Once they've vanished from their fireplace, Luna stood there awkwardly, waiting for Draco to move. When he didn't, she turned her back on him and prepared to leave. "I'll get going then," she told him without facing him. He didn't respond. She felt her cheeks heat up. When she finally took a step, he cleared his throat.

"I don't really want it to be like this between us." She stopped, unsure of what to say. Draco took a step towards her but didn't continue. "I want you to stay and talk to me." he told her, answering her questions. "I want you to stop being like this towards me."

She took a deep breath. "Then you should have-" she faced him with anger written all over her face. "Honestly Draco. Let's not have this conversation."

Luna apparated quicker than he could come up with a response. He placed his hand inside his pocket and thought of a good way to spend the rest of his day.

* * *

><p>"Lovegood! Lovegood! LOVEGOOD! DAMN IT! Answer your God damn door! LUNA LOVEGOOD!" It's been almost five days since Luna has last had a visitor in her condominium. That was also the day Ginny and Blaise left London. Waking up with a man knocking on her door at 11 in the evening wasn't a very ideal picture. "Lovegood!" Luna sat up, rubbing her eyes. The voice sounded really familiar... Was it Harry? Ron? "LOVEGOOD!" Her eyes suddenly popped open. It was Draco Malfoy. She quickly got out of the bed, hair disheveled and ran towards the door.<p>

She turned the knob without peeking out, positive that it was Draco. "What happened?" Draco was at first stunned to see a very revealing Luna, clad only in her sheer blue night gown. When she noticed his shade turn into a crimson red, she finally realized that she was not wearing any cover. She ran back towards her room, grabbed her blanket, covered it around her shoulders and ran back to the door. "What do you think you're doing Draco, barging into my place so late!"

"If I didn't have the courtesy, I would have already apparated inside your bedroom!" he cried. She examined his appearance. Dark circles have embarked underneath his eyes, his skin looking tired and sallow. He grabbed her arm and lead her back to her bedroom. "Get dressed; we have to report to ."

She slapped his hand away. "Why?"

"Ginny and Blaise was in an accident."

* * *

><p>I'm sorry for such a short update but I wanted to let all my readers out there that I am still writing for this fic. Sorry it takes a while for me to update all my story! Been so busy! Hopefully I can update a few more times before my summer vacation is over. Thanks for the readers who reviewed the previous chapter! Don't forget to review again!~ Thanks~<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

It only took a couple of words for the police to notify them on what happened with Blaise and Ginny. It only took a couple of seconds for it happen and the impact that it'll have on their lives would be forever.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry." Luna's tears crashed down her eyes as soon as Molly and Arthur apparated back to London. Draco sighed, pulling her to his arms. It hasn't been a week since Blaise and Ginny were gone and yet something horrible has happened. Luna felt lost, her heart sinking. She couldn't believe that there would be no more Ginny. She didn't have a good feeling about their trip and she should have knew; she should have done something to prevent them from going. "I feel as if this is my fault."<p>

Draco shook his head. "Why would you feel as if it's your fault?" he asked her. "You didn't even do anything."

"I had this terrible feeling that something bad was going to happen. I didn't expect them to die." She sobbed harder into his shoulder. "I should have tried harder to convince Ginny not to go."

"That's completely barbaric." He whispered. "You should get home, really." He looked down at her distressed face, eyes bloody red and nose inked with a deep shade of crimson. Her cheeks were flushed and she looked like she just rose out from the dead. She nodded her head but before the two can make their way to the isolated fireplace, a voice belonging to one of the men that informed them about the news called their names.

"Miss Lovegood?" He had a thick southern accent, auburn brown hair, and dark brown eyes. "Sir Malfoy?" Draco looked at him in the eye. "I'm sorry to interrupt but there'something you ought to know."

* * *

><p>"You've got to be kidding me." Draco's jaw dropped. Luna froze beside him, both unsure of how to react. Here in front of them was a child of 5, with tousled blonde hair the same color as the both of them. She had the most dazzling gray eyes. When the sun glinted upon them, they turned into a cool shade of steel. She had curly full lips, with long eyelashes that she bated unconsciously every time she blinked. Draco turned to Luna and asked for an answer but to her dismay, she didn't have it. "You mean you don't know any of this?"<p>

"There must be a mistake." She shook her head but before she could turn, the little girl clutched onto her hand and smiled heartwarmingly.

"Ginny has told me so much about you!" Her eyes were even more gorgeous when she smiled. "I'm Andrea. But Ginny and Blaise always called me Andy."

Draco eyed her suspiciously. He was never one to be fond of kids. Every time his mother talked of having grandchildren, he felt like burying a hole and hiding until she stopped to talk about other topics. Even his father often made snide comments about wanting to have some but he always ignored and pretended that he didn't hear any of it. Maybe it was because he thought he was too young to have them. Or it could just be that he enjoyed being in the prime of his mid 20's.

"You know Ginny Weasely?" he asked.

She nodded. "And you too!" she bounced from Luna to Draco, her curly waves following her every move. "Blaise told me that you don't like kids. But I begged to differ. I told him I'll prove you wrong." He noted that she had an English accent. She definitely wasn't American. And if she was, she was pretty good with pretending to be British. "But where is Mum and Dad?"

Luna and Draco exchanged glances. "Mum and Dad?"

She nodded. "Yeah, silly. Ginny and Blaise!"

* * *

><p>"This is all so confusing." Luna rubbed her temple as Draco carried Andrea to the small cozy couch she owned. They were back now at Luna's flat with overwhelming feelings. Both their best friends died in an accident and now they were faced with having to take care of a child.<p>

Draco set her down and murmured _accio, blanket_. Luna sat on her round dining table, eyeing the letter that was found on the car that Ginny and Blaise were driving. It was suppose to arrive to her the very same time they arrived, had Ginny and Blaise not been found dead. It felt as if the news hasn't sunk in yet. She felt apathetic.

Suddenly, she felt a wave of sadness. Her best friend was gone and part of her felt as if she was the blame. "I tried to stop her, you know." There was a crack of her voice and Draco's eyes lowered, nodding. "I mean, I didn't have a good feeling about their trip. And I-" She tried to speak but she only choked on her words. "I just feel so overwhelmed." Draco sighed, standing beside her and patting her head. She flicked his hand away and instead buried her head on the crook of his neck.

"Sleep, dear. Matters of the heart are always sunnier in the mornings."


	5. Chapter 5

Coping with the death of Ginny wasn't an easy thing to do for the Weasley family, especially Molly. She grieved, desperate for her only daughter to rise from the dead. It was very difficult for all her siblings to get through, especially Ron who was very fond of his younger sister. Although they did not always have the best times, he felt heartbroken and shattered at the news of his sister's death.

Blaise's only relative, his mother, also found it difficult to move on. She was widowed seven times by all her husbands and she couldn't believe that she was left with her son's death as well. She felt devastated and alone and found comfort with Molly, who was there to cry and discuss with her the matters.

But out of all, Draco took it the hardest. Blaise has been a loyal companion ever since their days during Hogwarts. They had differences. No, they had more than differences. They had heated arguments but no matter what, he stuck with him through thick and thin and that was something Draco could and would never forget. He was thankful that Blaise was there through everything Draco went through.

However, Blaise was no longer there.

* * *

><p>"I sort of knew." Hermione guiltily stated, encouraging Lily to play with Andrea. She hid behind her mother, a bit embarrassed and flustered to play with the young child. Lily, however, was fond of being with girls younger than her age because she only had older brothers to play with. Luna gasped and Hermione frowned, giving her one more push towards Andrea. The latter jumped in front of Lily, pulling her towards the living room where she had set up all of her toys. It wasn't easy searching for them but Andrea seemed to have found the toy shops at Diagon Alley very entertaining.<p>

"How could you not tell me?" she asked. "How could Ginny not tell me?"

She sighed. "Well, Ginny thought that you'd be against it." Hermione's eyes traveled towards where Andrea was, proudly showing Lily her toys one by one. "Andrea's got herself what you call… magical powers."

"Does she have muggle parents?"

Hermione shook her head. "She's a pureblood. Her maternal grandmother was a classmate of Blaise's mother. The mother, of course, a witch as well. A top in her batch I believe. The father died during the battle and the mother was still pregnant under the care of . I guess she died out of depression."

Luna's brow furrowed. "Why did Ginny decide to adopt her then?"

"Luna," she started. "Ginny had troubles getting pregnant. They've been trying ever since they got married."

Luna frowned. "There are contraceptive potions in Diagon Alley. Couldn't she use those?"

"Sadly, Luna, that's why she had troubles. Being too eager to get a child, she used those. A couple of months after, the mediwitches confirmed it. The potions seemed to have altered her ovulation cycle, making it hard for her get pregnant." She looked over Luna's shoulder. Lily and Andrea were now playing with one another. "When she met Andrea, she was compelled to adopt her. After such time, I guess Blaise learned to love the child. He agreed to adopt her. That's why they went to America. To settle her birth certificate."

"Then what should I do with her?" she asked. "I mean, I can't just keep her here with me right?"

Hermione shook her head. "Of course, dear." She sighed sadly. "I guess you'd have to put her for adoption."

* * *

><p>"You are her legal guardian." Neville Longbottom gave Luna a lopsided smile. Her mouth went ajar. Andrea yawned as she pulled on her gray jumper, clutching rather tightly on Luna's hand. "As it states here, both Ginny and Blaise signed and so did you."<p>

Her eyes widened. "I never did such a thing! I would have remembered if I did!"

"Actually Luna, its all part of the documents you signed when Ginny and Blaise got married." Neville pulled out a folder from his pile. Luna recognized it as soon as her eyes landed on it. It was indeed the documents she signed on the day of the couple's marriage. "It states here," Neville pointed at a section. "that under any circumstances, you will be a joint guardian of the couple's offspring." He beamed again. "Since Andrea is already a legal daughter and an heiress to the Zabini clan, you're responsible for her."

"So I can't just put her for adoption?"

He shook his head. "You'd have to pass a request in the Ministry of Magic. And I tell you Luna, it'd take months. Even years. So I suggest you try to take care of her for a bit. And really, it's not that bad to take care of children." Luna looked down at Andrea who was tugging on her cardigan once more. Neville looked through the papers once more and suddenly scratched his head. "Erm, Luna?"

"Yes?"

"Was there anyone else who signed these documents with you?"

"Why?"

He showed her another signature. "I can't seem to recognize this signature."

She looked at it and frowned as soon as she saw it. "It's Draco's." she clarified. "Why is it important to know whose signature it is?"

"He's a partial guardian as well." He quietly said. "Since both Ginny and Blaise are gone now, you and Draco are technically her parents."

* * *

><p>"It's rather cold today, don't you think?" Andrea asked, smiling up at Luna. She snuggled herself in her cute gray jumper however, putting up its hoodie. She placed her satchel bag on the other side of her hip and gently slipped her warm hand into hers.<p>

Luna smiled at her. "Andy, have you got loads of clothes in your trunk?"

She nodded. "Plenty!" she beamed. "Ginny and Blaise bought me many for the winter. They said it was better prepared than not."

"Do you miss them?"

She nodded. "I do. But they'll be back right?"

"I suppose." She looked ahead and scratched her eyebrow. She suddenly pointed forward towards the nearby café. "I know him, I know him! He's Draco Malfoy! Blaise told me all about him!" And sure enough there he was casually sitting in a long bench, sippin' on some caffeine with a dark haired girl in his arms. "He was with us that night too!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "Talk about luck."

Andrea cocked her head. "Luck?"

She looked down at her and smiled. "Come where, Andy. Do you want to pull a prank on Draco?"

"Ooh, I love pranks!"

* * *

><p>"I never knew you were married, Luna!" She knew that the high pitched laugh and low husky voice belonged to Daphne Greengrass. She reached down and tried to touch Andrea's hair but she retreated, shaking her head violently.<p>

"No, don't touch my hair!" she hissed. "Luna spent a lot of time drying it and I can't have anyone ruin it!" Daphne was taken aback and Luna could have sworn she heard him snicker.

"Good girl." Luna whispered. She smirked but looked at Draco instead. "Really, Draco? First the younger sister and now you're targeting on the older one?"

Daphne looked at Draco suspiciously and he shook his head, snaking an arm around her waist. "Rubbish. Don't listen to her, Daph."

Luna looked at the witch directly in the eye and smiled mischievously. "Darling, we have a little quarrel and you go off to some other witch's arm?"

Draco eyed her widely. "Darling?"

Luna's fingers traced along Draco's spine, from low back to his neck. "Dear, don't be such a pain and go back home yes? Andy and I missed you dearly this morning."

"Luna's pancakes were the best!"

Luna smiled endearingly. "So Daph," she smiled viciously, wrapping her hand gently around her past lover's neck. Draco felt himself flinch at her touch, feeling the warmth underneath her fingertips. "Be a dear and just get on with it yes?" Daphne's eyes traveled from Draco to Luna, flashing him a confused look. "Besides, didn't Draco forget to mention? He's already committed to me and his daughter," she pulled on Andrea. "I don't think being the other woman would do your family name good."

When Daphne caught Draco's eyes, he just shrugged and said, "What can I say." He looked down at Andrea and smiled. "I'm too much of a family man."

* * *

><p>"I like pranks." Andrea bubbled with laughter, sipping on her hot chocolate.<p>

Luna giggled along, letting the aroma of the coffee fill her nostrils. Draco smirked. "Poor Daphne." He said. "The woman thinks I'm bloody married now."

"She'll get over it." Luna snarled. When her eyes met Draco's though, she bursted into laughter once more. "Oh, the look on her face when she stormed off. She must be so devastated Draco." He sliced his Chicken Pesto sandwich and laughed. "Your taste is so tactless, Draco. Really? Daphne Greengrass."

He listened to her laughter as he ate his sandwich. It was just like old times.

_Dear, how can you be so beautiful?_


End file.
